What They Don't Know
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: Lia: Lucy discovers the shocking truth behind her family, Natsu discovers secrets about the dragons that scare him intensely and the whole guild is thrown into utter chaos. All because of one girl. And why exactly should she know? Sometimes, what they don't know can't hurt them...


**Hey guys! El here! So, this is chapter 1. It's not my best writing in the world, but I swear it's going to get better. I just need to focus better. Most of the really confusing questions that I have created by not giving all the details are going to be answered next chapter. My newest OC is also going to be introduced. I hope you love her! Please, please read! Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, do you really think that my OC wouldn't be a character? There is your answer. Plus, either NaLu or LaLu would be official. I am officially hooked on both of them ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy**

It was just a normal day. I was sitting at the bar, chatting with Mirajane and Kinana about normal things like jobs and guys and how the heck I was going to pay my rent. It felt so good being back at the normal guild. Once we won the Grand Magic Games we had got the guild back and it was a good thing too. Loads of people had started to join again and the old cramped guild space wouldn't have cut it for the number of people that had joined.

"Are you alright?" Mirajane's concerned tone broke me out of my guild thoughts. Mira was looking at Kinana worriedly. She had good reason to, I suppose. I almost fell off my chair when I glanced at the usually cheerful and bubbly bartender to see her in that state. She was staring at a crumpled piece of paper, tears falling down her face.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Mirajane repeated her question to the younger girl. Kinana seemed to shake herself out of her mood and wiped the tears off her face. She smiled weakly and said, "Oh, don't worry. I was just being silly."  
She turned away and threw the piece of paper in the bin. She twisted back to me and Mirajane and smiled broadly. She then turned away to collect orders. I would have believed Kinana if it hadn't been for her eyes. A look of desperation and sadness pierced through them, making all of her outward cheerfulness fade away from your mind.

While Kinana and Mirajane were consumed with making drinks, I stole over to the bin that Kinana had thrown the piece of paper into. I was convinced that this had something to do with Kinana's mood. I pulled it out of the bin and surreptitiously uncrumpled it to read it. It was a diary entry written in Kinana's hand. It was very grubby, as though it had been something read over and over. It was obviously something that was on Kinana's mind very often.  
It said:  
_She left today. She told me so confidently that she would finish it. I'm really worried about her. She shouldn't have tried this. I keep thinking of the worst possible scenarios and thinking about whether she is able for this. She is so powerful, but even she might be too cocky to try something so hard. What if something happens to her like it did to Gildarts? I wouldn't be able to bear it. I told her that I would always be there to take care of her. I don't know what I would do if she doesn't come back in time. She told me so surely that she would be back in a year or less. She said not to worry if she didn't come back in a year. She said that she would be in a better place than here, with all the suffering and pain that people go through. I know that she means she would be dead. I know how much suffering and pain she holds in her heart that she hides from all of us, even from me. I hope that she doesn't let herself die to get rid of all the pain and suffering. I don't know what I'd do. I hope she comes back._

My eyes nearly popped out of my head for the second time that day because of Kinana. I was glad that I had been so nosy. Now I knew what Kinana's secret was. I may not have known who Kinana was talking about, but it was obvious that she cared very much for this girl. I wondered how long ago this had been written when I saw it. The date was written at the top of the page and was almost too faded to read, but I managed to somehow. It was written exactly a year ago from today. My heart clenched for Kinana. Obviously, she had believed the girl when she had said the time frame. That was why she was crying. The likelihood of it was that the girl wasn't coming back. From what Kinana had written, it seemed that it was likely she was dead. I looked towards Kinana, feeling sorry for her. Once again, my jaw dropped when I saw her. She seemed to be very good at surprising people today.

Kinana was staring at the door like she had seen a ghost. I couldn't see a thing, but then again I was sitting on the floor with a chair blocking my view.  
"Ugh!" a voice came from the door, "Why didn't you tell me you were back here? I've been looking all over the place for this stupid thing!"  
I guessed that it wasn't a ghost. Usually ghosts don't go walking around complaining about people. I stood up to get a better look at the person that this voice came from. A short girl, probably around Kinana's age, was standing in the doorway. Her hands were on her hips and she had an attitude that endeared you to her at once. She wore a green top with black edging that clung close to her skin, showing off her figure. She had black shorts on over fishnet tights and purple knee-high boots. Her purple hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, but two wavy strands of hair seemed to have come loose and framed her face. A gold chain with blue and red stones on the pendant hung around her neck.

I vaguely recognised a similarity between Kinana and the girl and presumed they were sisters. I heard a shriek of joy from behind me and I was nearly bowled over as Kinana ran over to the girl and nearly squeezed the life out of her while crying tears of joy. This made me suspect that this girl was the one Kinana had been writing about.

"OK, OK," the girl laughed at Kinana, "You can let go of me now."  
Kinana stepped back and surveyed the girl, a broad smile on her face. "You worried me so much," she cried, "I thought you weren't coming back! Look at you, you've grown so much. I haven't seen you in so long. I'm not letting you do something like that ever again."  
The strange girl smiled with obvious discomfort at Kinana's babbling. She looked at Macao.  
"How are you then, Master?" she asked, obvious teasing in her voice as she said Master, making me wonder what the hell had happened the seven years we were gone.  
"I'm not the Master anymore, Layla," Macao sighed, "You've missed quite a bit in the year that you've been gone."  
"Not Master?" Layla echoed, "You've got to be kidding me. Who's the new…"

Layla, as I presumed her name was, drifted off as if she had only just noticed that we were here.  
"Who the _hell_ are all these people?" Layla asked incredulously.  
"I'm Mirajane," Mira stepped forward, "We were just going to ask the same question about you."  
The Layla girl cocked her head to the side as though she was trying to work out Mirajane. She straightened up her head and grinned, holding out her hand.  
"I like you," she announced, "I'm Layla. Pleased to meet you."  
I heard a sigh of relief from the corner where Macao and Wakaba were sitting.  
"You're lucky," Wakaba whispered to Mirajane.  
"Hey!" Layla said to him, "I didn't like you because you were rude to me and you were being a boring old geezer with him." Layla gestured towards Macao.

I smiled at her attitude. It sounded like she'd known these people for a while and no matter what they said, you could tell that they were all fond of her. The only thing that confused me slightly was the respect and slight fearfulness that Macao and Wakaba seemed to have for her.

Kinana brought Layla over to me so that she could introduce her to me.  
"This is Lucy," Kinana said to Layla.  
"Hi!" I smiled at Layla.  
"I think you probably figured it out," Layla grinned, "But my name is Layla."  
"It's a lovely name," I smiled at her, "My mother had the same name."  
"Really? It's quite an unusual name," Layla started to say before she stopped and said, "Wait! Did you say had?"  
"Yeah," I bit my lip. Better get this over with if she was a member of the guild. She had a right to know. "My mother is dead," I said, looking down at my feet.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry," Layla said sympathetically. "What was your name again?"  
"Lucy," I repeated, "Lucy Heartfilia."  
"Heartfilia!" Layla said, her face going pale, "Lucy, I-"  
"Layla!" Macao called, "Come meet the new master!"  
"Sorry," Layla said, hurrying away, "I'll talk to you later! I'm really glad I got to meet you, Lucy-sama."  
Her name for me was slightly worrying, but I said nothing of it. I could get her to get rid of the suffix in time.

I watched with amusement as Macao explained Makarov's position, both old and new, and Layla charmed her way into his heart as she had the others in the guild.  
"Do you know why all these people are here?" I heard Macao asking.  
"Nope," Layla answered, "No idea at all!"  
"Remember the Tenroujima incident we talked to you about?" Macao asked tentatively.  
"Yes," Layla answered, a questioning tone to her voice.  
"Well, most of the people you don't know are the people from Tenroujima," Macao told her.  
"Really?" Layla asked, "So the other dragon slayers like me are here?"  
"Indeed they are," Macao replied to her.  
"Good!" she said, a slightly ominous tone to her voice that helped me to understand the fear Macao had for her, "Where are they?  
A point towards where Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were sitting with Happy, Panther Lily and Carla was all it took before she ran over.

I sighed at the news. This meant another dragon slayer to add to the group. I didn't know how she would get on with Natsu and Wendy, but from the small glimpse I'd had of her so far I didn't think that she would click with Gajeel. I went over to the group as Layla arrived. She looked at Gajeel and Wendy before turning her gaze towards Natsu. She seemed transfixed, her eyes widening slightly. A slight gasp escaped from her. "You," she whispered, "Why are you here?" She blinked for a second which seemed to break her out of her previous state. "I'm so sorry," Layla smiled distractedly, "I mistook you for somebody else."  
She took one glance at the group of dragon slayers before running out of the door. However, it wasn't before I saw tears glistening in her eyes. I crinkled my brow in confusion. She had some serious issues.  
"What was that about?" Wendy asked worriedly. She must have seen the tears as well.  
"I have no idea," I replied to her, "Although I do know that the reason she came over here was because she is a dragon slayer. Like you guys."  
"She reminded me of Igneel," Natsu suddenly piped up, still staring at the door through which Layla had run. I was about to ask him why, but his ears twitched and he crashed his chair down in his hurry to run out of the door.  
"Why did she say that?"  
That was the last thing I heard him say before he disappeared through the door, just like Layla had done before him.

* * *

**Aaaaah! Fairyhearts is going to kill me! I left people with a cliffhanger. Anyway, please review! I want to know what you people think. If you think it is terrible, you can write that too. I can handle it. I have instruments of torture aka pencils.  
El :D**

**P.S. If you want something to tempt you to read this, I can tell you that one of Layla's deep secrets is revealed next chapter. To an idiot. Yup! That's right. Natsu. Now, you're wondering why? Well you'll just have to wait and see...**


End file.
